winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xen
Xen is a plane of existence connecting two or more dimensions. It is the final retreat of Lance's race, and a place where most of the alien species appearing in the Task Force series migrated to before coming to Earth during the Unforeseen Consequences . Overview Rather than being a planet or an artificial structure such as a space station, all of the locations of Xen are on the surfaces of (or within) asteroid-like "islands" floating within a nebular void. An example of the organic-looking asteroid cavern-like areas explored on Xen. Xen is notable for having greatly reduced gravity compared to Earth's; however, given that Xen is comprised of low mass asteroids, it is surprising that there is any appreciable gravitational pull at all, let alone a pull strong enough to retain the breathable atmosphere encountered there. It is possible that, given that Xen resides in another dimension or universe, the entire void contains a breathable atmosphere. Another feature is that gravity is always directed downwards, rather than towards the asteroids, so that one can actually fall off an asteroid into the void below. While it is possible that the "islands" are small chunks orbiting a larger and unseen planetoid, these unusual physics strongly suggest that Xen occupies an alternate dimension where conventional physics may not fully apply. Ecosystem The Xen asteroids are home to a wide variety of flora and fauna, forming a complex ecosystem. Although resident in Xen at the time of Task Force, all of these species originated elsewhere and were forced to flee there to escape attack from their enemies. While mostly seen as lifeless, the presence of water indicates that the dimension is capable of supporting life. Seen frequently in Xen , Aircraft glide seemingly without effort through the void. It is uncertain whether these ray-like beings are living creatures or examples of war machines built around advanced biotechnology. The intelligent species of Xen, such as the wolverines and Vorts, form part of an advanced alien civilization, with species like the fairies and human, composing their military. Spikey Otopus pose a major hazard to those who wander near their pits. Colonization and civilization Since the Trix's takeover of the Xen residents' former world, they retreated to Xen via teleportation and colonized Xen with their buildings and technology (also bringing with them invasive wild-life and pests). The buildings for the Vorts were primitive and lacked luxury or necessary needs of survival (besides the healing pool in the back) due to their social class as slaves. The Vort's buildings look like small hills carved by an unknown tool. Notable Places All the locations appear in Task Force series * Trix's City * Dimensions Research Facility * Vorts Lab * Pixies Forest * Rebel Junkyard * Advanced Biological Research Lab * Air Exchange * Vorts Quarantine Labs * Aircraft Garage * Xen's Air Control * Xen's Medical Lab * Bridge Checkpoint * Rebel Canals * Xen's Core * East Coast * Trix's Factory * Overworld * Rebel Hospital * Lighthouse * RC Arcade * Nova Gulag * Trix Nexus * Rebel Supllies Stations * Undeadholm * Prototype Lab * Rebel Training Facility * Rebel Test Lab * Biodome Complex * Abandoned Section F * Unnamed Inn * Weather Control * Wasteland * Vorts Camp * Vorts Mine * Rebel Headquarter * Supplies Rairoad * The Outlands * The Chruch Trivia * This planet based on the world with the same name in Half Life series Category:Iamnoone Category:Task Force Category:Task Force(series)